Ódiame
by DLila
Summary: "— El odio es poder y yo seré tu maestro... Ahora solo bésame— Hermione sintió su cuerpo hervir, lo único que pudo hacer fue envolverlo con sus piernas". Historia adoptada.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Ódiame**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Karlila  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 01—04—12, Updated: 05—04—12  
Chapters: 7, Words: 38,329

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Aclaración: Esta historia ha sido traspasada desde la cuenta de Karlila con total uso de los derechos de publicación. La historia respeta la construcción de los personajes y los hechos ocurridos, más no implica que tenga derechos sobre los personajes de J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter como de ninguna de las escenarios ficticios que se plantean en los libros de la serie.**

**Story Details:** Hogwarts y Post—Hogwarts. Universo paralelo. El personaje de Hermione Granger es un poco más obscuro que el original a causa de la tragedia que ha sido víctima.

**Timeline:** Setiembre 1997 – Diciembre del 2017*

**Personajes Protagónicos: Hermione** Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott

**Summary: **Hermione busca venganza por la muerte de sus padres, quienes fueron asesinados por su ex novio. Draco buscará detener a Hermione, aunque eso suponga romper la única relación real que ha tenido en su vida. Theo solo vela por la infelicidad de Draco, aunque esto suponga la infelicidad de Hermione Granger.

**Rating: MA+/NC-17** Contenido sexual explicito en contexto, lenguaje ósese, etc.

* * *

**Ódiame**

_**Por: Karlila y Dlila**_

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

_**Hace 9 años, Habitación de Hermione Granger…**_

* * *

_Su padre siempre le leía un cuento diferente cada noche, aunque ya para ese entonces se les habían acabado los cuentos de hadas, todavía tenían un biblioteca llena de literatura moderna. _

_A Hermione le encantaba escuchar las historias de amor de los libros que leía su padre, porque siempre terminaban en "Vivieron tan felices como tu madre y yo…". Lo único que le molestaba era cuando en medio de sus narraciones interrumpía el cuento para decir algo con voz de los personajes "Así como Hermione debe de ser…"_

_Pero hubo una noche, cuando tenía ocho años, en la cual su padre le pidió que le leyera un re._

—_Tú me tienes que leer esto, ratoncita —le alcanzó el libro, ella desde su cama le recibió con una sonrisa_

—_¿Ya estas tan viejito que no puedes leer?— sonrió, formándose hoyitos en sus mejillas._

—_Oye… todavía soy un jovencito y muy guapo hee… solo léelo para mi, así como yo te leo…—repuso haciendo una voz dramática bien a las historias de telenovela que veía su abuela. A Hermione le encantaba cuando su papá se comportaba como un chiquito, le hacía sentir más grande de lo que ya era._

—_Canto a mi mismo de Walt Whitman…— leyó tomándose su tiempo_

—_Ese es tu himno ratona, no lo olvides— contesto revolviendo más el cabello ondulado de su hija. Sin duda uno de los mejores recuerdos de su padre._

* * *

**Theodore Nott**

La primera noche en Hogwarts era la que determinaba todo, y esa noche en especial lo era aún más porque le otorgaría lo que por años estuvo luchando, Y ni siquiera Granger le podía quitar la dicha de sentirse un triunfador.

Por fin su padre reconocería el sacrificio que emprendió desde siempre. Theodore Nott, escucharía su nombre en el comedor, le dirían premio Anual y él lo recibiría porque el siempre fue el mejor. Tenía en su consciencia la incómoda noción que no había sido una competencia justa. Granger había estado ausente un año entero y el idiota de Malfoy estaba en loco. No era su culpa la fortuna le sonreía, sin Granger ni Malfoy sus notas eran las mejores. Quizás Granger le siguiera, con menor promedio. La carta en que le informaban que sería premio anual era sin duda el documento que había reanimado mínimamente la relación con su padre, que aunque siempre fue cortes, sus comentarios despectivos se sorteaban entre "mimos" de mortifago.

Se sentó en su mesa esperando encontrar a Zabini, pero este estaba discutiendo con Daphne Greengrass, apostaría su fortuna a que esos dos terminarían juntos. Así fue con su madre y su padre, con la diferencia en que sus padres se llevaban treinta años y nunca llego a oír ninguna de las míticas batallas verbales. Su padre aún discutía en silencio como si su madre estuviera presente, como si las peleas siguieran detrás de la muerte de la bella mujer. Como fuera de inmediato vio a Malfoy, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Draco Malfoy debería estar en un sanatorio, debería estar insano, desquiciado. Algo le empezaba a oler repugnante. Si Draco estaba ahí seguramente no era para algo bueno. Por la culpa de los Malfoy había estado a punto de perderlo todo. Absolutamente todo —"Imbécil"— pensó amargamente. Tendría que avisarle a su padre que los traidores habían regresado.

Seguía sentando mirando el panorama, Los profesores comenzaban a sentarse alrededor de la gran mesa y seguramente Dumbledore llegaría. Haría su discurso sobre la paz y la justicia y sobre como el bien destruye al mal. ¿Quién era él para determinar lo bueno o malo? Si de todos modos fue la violencia que prevaleció. Miro detenidamente al resto de Slytherin había una nube negra en la mayoría de alumnos, seguramente por la vergüenza o por los residuos de guerra.

Dumbledore comenzó a sacudir su garganta y lo primero que dijo fue — Que empiece lo que tenga que empezar, pero mientras saludemos a nuestros premios anuales: Theodore Nott con un promedio de 98.5 (Sobre 100).— El cerebro de Theo se apago, como era posible que hubiera otros premios anuales…

—Draco Malfoy con 98.7 de la misma casa. Y Hermione Granger haciendo un record académico al obtener 99.9 de promedio, la mejor alumna desde del siglo XV. Por favor suban para otorgarles sus méritos además de presentarles sus habitaciones especiales.— Dijo el viejo y estúpido director del colegio.

Debió suponer que los dos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados. Pero más allá de su rabia al sentir como sus méritos habían sido tirados por la basura vio algo, algo que podría valer la pena para su venganza. Draco Malfoy sujetaba la mano de la sangre sucia, mientras ellos subían al escenario. Astoria Greengrass le toco el hombro mientras le decía—tienes que subir al estrado—

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

La Lluvia caía con violencia en las instalaciones del castillo, nunca antes había visto las escaleras que daban al patio central convertirse en pequeñas cataratas, donde el resto de agua fluía al igual que en selvas tropicales. Ahora Hogwarts parecía ser una jungla. Sin embargo el ruido que producía la lluvia le gustaba porque hacía de fondo en su entrada triunfal al castillo. Muchos de los estudiantes de primer año corrían al verle, otros (los de su propia casa) le miraban absortos como si buscaran algo en su cara. Ser una paria tenía sus beneficios, siempre se decía que alejaba a la basura.

Camino con destino a su mesa. Zabini hizo su entrada magistral justo después de él. A diferencia suya Zabini había movido bien sus cartas durante todo el tiempo que duro la guerra y ahora en la post guerra tamaña astucia le era recompensada. Blaise Zabini sí torturó por propio gusto a cuanto indigno de su clemencia se le presentara. Pero los propósitos de Blaise no eran relacionados a la nobleza de la sangre, ni a los principios del Lord, no. Blaise lo hacía simplemente por poder. Había contratado a un espía del ministerio que solo le atendía a él y a su madre, conocida como la Viuda Negra debido a la muerte misteriosa de todos sus maridos y amantes. Este le informaba sobre las últimas medidas y las disposiciones que habían acatar. Zabini era la clase de rata que mejor conocía, porque para su desgracia su padre era muy parecido a él. Granger siempre decía que a ese tipo de ratas se les acaba la suerte, pero tratándose de Blaise lo dudaba y mucho.

Miro su plato sin ni siquiera alzar la vista para saludar a su "amigo". No fue hasta que Zabini alzo la voz —¡Hey Draco, aquí no hay aurores para comprobar tu buena conducta, salúdame!— el morocho seguramente creía que él no entendía a que jugaba. Claro quería hacerle intimidar pisar el palito para que se consagrara como el nuevo amo y señor de la casa.

—Zabini y yo que pensaba que te habías quedado sin un galeón, te veo muy majo, quien diría que tu dinero te compro el buen gusto— No, no fue Draco quien contesto sino una voz familiar era Daphne Greengrass.

—Hola Daphne, Hola Zabini pareciera que ustedes tienen cosas que solucionar, preferiría no interrumpir.— Dijo por fin Malfoy tras observar la mirada perseverante de la muchacha cobre Blaise quien no hacía más que mantener un sonrisa sínica.

—Lo mismo diría si quisiera mentir Greengrass, pero ya sabes estoy con una poción delatora. Y aunque no lo creas tengo que reconocer que el dinero es el mejor de los aliados, aunque se dice que tu padre no puede decir lo mismo.— La sonrisa de Blaise era tan grande como el aura de soberbia que le emanaba.

—será mejor que mantengas la boca bien cerrada si no quieres que te la selle sin magia, o espera… quizás lo haga tu madre he escuchado que tiene una fijación por callar a los hombres hasta dejarlos morados aunque pensándolo bien tu no aplicas…— una sonrisa socarrona se cruzo por los labios de la muchacha.

—Ya paren toda esta hablando el viejo, digo el director— Draco bajo la vista estaba perdida más bien en el techo del castillo más que en lo que el director intentaba decir.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione caminaba despacio por los oscuros pasillos que se mantenían apenas alumbrados por algunas antorchas que se sorteaban en las paredes rusticas del mismo pasillo. A pesar que ya conocía su nueva sala común y hasta se había instalado en su habitación organizando todos sus libros.

Las últimos meses de su vida habían sido los más horribles de toda su existencia, pero como decía su padre—"La rueda debe seguir girando"—Ahora estaba buscando a su compañero de habitación, tenía que contarle el descubierto que había hecho, ya sabía que tenía que hacer para poder ayudar a quien también le había ayudado en los tiempos difíciles.

—¿Hermione, eres tú?— dijo una voz detrás suyo, le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no la podía identificar completamente. Se volteo hacia la voz, haciendo elevar su ondulada y larga cabellera. Tras agudizar un poco la vista pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

—¿Harry?—su voz era dudosa, pero a la vez efusiva, corrió hasta el – ¡Harry!— aumento la velocidad. Pero en vez que la emoción se comparta el joven elegido se mantenía en el mismo lugar Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo, mientras este había comenzado a temblar levemente. –No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, no contestabas ninguna mis cartas, Dumbledore me decía que estabas bien pero lo quería escuchar de ti, y cuando no te vi en el expreso ni en el discurso de bienvenida me asuste , no sabía qué... – se quedo callada podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, Harry mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en ella tratando de ver algo que ella no llegaba a entender, las manos de su amigo la tomaron por los hombros sorpresivamente, salto levemente sobre si misma.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó apresurando la voz, no entendía porque ahora estaba comportándose de esa manera.

—Hermione, dime la verdad, ¿estás liada con Malfoy?—su voz sonaba impersonal y algo dura, la presión sobre los brazos de la castaña eran más fuerte. Nunca en todos los años que tenía de conocerle había tenido un gesto como el que tenia

—¿Perdón?— Hermione casi se ríe ante tamaña ocurrencia, a veces Harry podría ser un poco "inocente"— ¿a qué viene esto? – preguntó ya molesta.

— Respóndeme, quiero creerte a ti lo que me digas tu será en lo voy a creer— dijo soltando los brazos de su amiga, un tanto abochornada. Los ojos de Harry eran más verdes que nunca, con los años su mejor amigo se había convertido en un verdadero icono de la belleza en el mundo mágico. Pero claro para ella Harry era lo más cercano a un hermano menor.

—Hola Hermione, yo también te extrañe discúlpame por no escribirte una sola carta…— decía imitándolo, era evidente que ella ya estaba al borde de su límite.

—Mione, esto es serio necesito que me digas…— Potter suavizó su voz, pero sus ojos seguía soltando fuego.

— No Harry, no estoy liada con Malfoy— Grita molesta, Hermione no se dio cuenta como el rostro de Harry se relajo.

—Discúlpame Mione, es que apenas llegue Parvati y los chicos me enseñaron algunas fotos que…— Trataba de disculparse, sus muecas se hacían a cada segundo más lentas y absurdas— y cuando veía que sonreirán cuando Dumbledore los presentaba yo pensé que…

—Fue grato verte, Harry, que bueno que estés bien — se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse más Harry rápidamente abrazo su espalda, como lo hizo el día en que todo pasó. Definitivamente Harry sabia como recuperar su cariño.

— Lo lamento, en serio. Pero Ginny y Neville estaban preocupados y pensé que estarías en peligro, Malfoy aunque haya colaborado con el misterio sigue siendo un Mortifago… Hermione discúlpame…— Hermione cierra los ojos por un Breve momento y volvió a verle con una amaso de sonrisa en el rostro.

—está bien Harry, sabes que no me gusta ponerme trágica— esta vez la sonrisa fue más sincera— pero tu antes me debes muchas explicaciones— se acerco para verle mejor el rostro, acaricio la piel del rostro y volvió a sonreírle maternalmente. Harry seguía abrazando a su mejor amigo, tener a alguien así le hacia bien, muy bien. Necesita

—antes que comiences con todo el interrogatorio. ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto un adormilado Potter, había algo en el gesto de su amiga que lo mandaba a dormir. Hermione sabia que estar molesto o angustiado por demasiado tiempo le hacia perder energía.

— Pues si hubieras al menos leído mis cartas hubieras sabido que estaba acá, Dumbledore me propuso una nivelación así no perdería el premio anual y bueno ha sido una pasada aprender del mismo Dumbledore ha sido demasiado…— contesto casi sin terminar de respirar, su voz estaba menos mandona y un tanto más serena.

— Pero estabas con Malfoy, no me gusta para nada su amistad no puede ser que tantos años de enemistad y ahora se porte como gente civilizada – abrió los ojos protestando.

—veo que si has leído mis cartas— sonrió aun mas – Draco es un ser totalmente impredecible, no sabes si piensa las cosas o no. Lo que te puedo decir es que ni el mismo que se llega a entender, pero en el fondo es una persona perturbada pero encantadora y si me permites agregar cuando no está en su pose de indiferencia puede ser todo un erudito. Pero no te preocupes tu eres único, mi hermano.

— el colmo lo estas alagando cuando hace unos minutos hemos estado peleando por él— Harry había vuelto a endurecer la mirada, Hermione podía sentir sus brazos entumecidos, Ella.

— No te has dado el tiempo de conocerle bien, en serio que él está arrepentido y le creo, tiene la misma expresión de Snape –musitó tranquila, Harry la observo recién enteramente, podía ver como su amiga había crecido más de lo que podía recordar le hacía recordar a las muñecas de porcelana que su Tía Petunia tenía en su habitación , claro que Hermione tenía esa calidez cuando le miraba que le hacía sentir como en un hogar, sus ojos castaños habían crecido haciendo que la proporción de su rostro se realzara de manera sorprendente.

— Te juro Hermione que no entiendo. ¡Es Malfoy!— Sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos.

— El nunca mato a nadie, y salvo a todos esos niños muggles cuando hubo el ataque a Londres, se enfrento al mismo Voldemort, y todo lo hizo para poder reivindicarse ante los ojos de tú ya sabes quién…— murmuró caminando junto a Harry hacia el final del pasillo con rumbo a los jardines.

— Se llama Ginny y ella no tuvo nada con él como para querer reivindicarse— Harry elimino todo rostro de ternura.

— como se quiera llamar…me da exactamente lo mismo— Hermione estaba tensa al igual que su compañero, cada vez que Hermione se molestaba su cabello se encrispaba— el caso es que Malfoy está de nuestro lado y le aprecio.— Harry bufó indignado – pero no quiere decir que yo quiera o tenga algo con él.

— Bueno, son casi las dos de la mañana deberías bajarme algunos puntos, será mejor irnos a dormir— dijo en la puerta de salida, Hermione noto la tranquilidad en sus palabras, quizás ya era hora de preguntarle lo que venia preguntándose desde la última vez que lo vió.

— Antes que te vayas dime ¿Dónde has estado?— Pregunto mirando atentamente a Harry, como queriendo dejar en el olvido la rara discusión que habían tenido hace solo unos segundos.

— Por ahí— no quería decirlo, no podía. Sabría que se amargaría aún más, pelear con ella era la experiencia más tortuosa que podía experimentar. Hermione podía ser la mujer más dulce del planeta, pero en ocasiones como esa tenía la misma posibilidad de convertirse en alguien como Hulk.

— ¿Harry? Ya de una vez dímelo— sonreía mientras caminaba sujetada del brazo de su mejor amigo, pero hubo algo en su mirada, algo que intuía... ya sabia la respuesta.

— Mione ¿De verdad crees que es necesario que responda esa pregunta?— La voz de Harry Potter se hiso más delgada, retrocedió unos pasos y sus ojos se desviaron lejos de ella.

—No me digas que…

—Hermione, he estado en la madriguera y… Ron ha venido a Hogwarts – Era como si la mirada de la castaña lo golpeara con violencia. Su frente se arrugo, sus rizos se crisparon. Pero solo dijo – ¿Te hospedaste con un asesino?—

—Hermione las cosas no pasaron como tú piensas, bueno más o menos— apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga, pero ella inmediatamente se quito del lugar.— No, tu eres quien está mal, Dumbledore ¿Lo sabe, sabe que un asesino está en Hogwarts?

—Hermione…— Harry se acerco a ella intentando tocar su hombro

—No, ¡Responde!— gritó fuera de sí.

— él lo llamo— susurro.

—Fuera de mi vista, tengo cosas que resolver…— Hermione se dio media vuelta con dirección a la oficina del director.

Harry sabía que aquella madrugada iba ser la más larga de su vida. Pero sabía más que la noche de su mejor amigo lo sería aun más.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Como reaccionar cuando la decepción se apodera de ti, te amarra, te congele, te hiela el corazón. Su respiración se hacía más errática, nunca antes había odiado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ese sentimiento le estaba cambiando la vida.

Como seguir siendo la misma persona cuando la persona a quien amas te ha matado de la forma más brutal, de la manera más dolorosa. Como seguir siendo Hermione Granger , la muchacha inteligente , la de la sonrisa cálida y mirada inocente, la mejor de la clase, la enamorada perfecta, la mandona del grupo, la analista sin remedio. Cómo respirar con la misma profundidad después de la muerte de los padres por quien se llamaba ser el "verdadero amor"— Ronald Weasley.

Eran las doce, un día antes que los alumnos regresaran a clases. Después de llevar unos pergaminos a su despacho. Albus Dumbledore caminaba en dirección a la ventana de su despacho estaba dispuesto a aspirar el aire fresco de la madrugada, cuando tocaron fuertemente la puerta de su despacho. Sin más remedio, con solo señalar las puertas de Roble las abrió.

—A veces puede ser muy predecible, Profesor, cualquiera podría adivinar su clave con solo saber que es fanático de las golosinas— Era la voz inconfundible de la castaña premio anual, Granger.

— Pero supongo que usted no estará para hablar de la clave de mi oficina, ¿Qué la trae por acá?—Preguntó aun dando la espalda a la estudiante.

— No estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto— soltó con brusquedad— acepte no hacer una denuncia oficial por su insistencia, acepte no cobrar la justicia por mis manos, le hice caso cuando me propuso quedarme, pero pretender que el asesino de mis padres esté en la misma escuela donde estudio es una falta de respeto— Mantenía la quijada tiesa, friccionaba las mandíbulas con exasperación, las suaves y finas expresiones de su rostro quedaban opacadas por la fiereza de su mirada.

—supongo que pretende ,señorita Granger, mandarme en las funciones que solo a mi me competen—La situación parecía sacaba de una escena de terror, para ser sinceros con ellos mismos hasta hace apenas un año esta situación era casi inimaginable. La castaña sonrió sardónicamente, sabía que responder siempre lo sabía.

— alguien debe de hacerlo, era su competencia proteger a la comunidad mágica, debía de prever esos ataques, pero no se le puede acusar a si… empieza el Alzheimer – Fue en ese momento que el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería volvió su rostro a la alumna atrevida.

— No voy a responder como espera, señorita Granger, por algo soy mayor— sonrió paternalmente— con lo que respecta a su conformidad a la llegada de la familia Weasley, no le queda más remedio que la resignación, y déjeme decirle que es el camino más apropiado cuando…

— ¿resignación?, Usted realmente cree que soy una idiota más que sigue sus ordenes, usted cree que le sigo teniendo respeto después de su falta de tino, de su protección casi irracional a los traidores Weasley. No, para mí no existe la resignación. Para mi dejo de ser una autoridad moral cuando dejo entrar a esos traidores a un colegio que todavía está cicatrizando las heridas que dejaron los mortifagos— se acercaba más a su destinado, Hermione Granger no era la misma, eso lo tenía claro el viejo director del colegio.

—Yo no pretendo ser más que su director— repuso escuetamente, casi con pena— Veo que su odio la ha cambiado. Usted ha dejado de ser quien era—

—Puede ser— contesto instantáneamente – usted sabe que no puedo obligarlo a dimitir en sus decisiones. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es cambiar las mías, tengo ofertas de Madame Maximin. Sabe además que el ministerio de magia subvenciona con más dinero a los colegios con mejores promedios, sería una verdadera pena que el suyo perdiera el privilegio de estar al tope de la lista.

—Se ha rebajado a ser una vulgar chantajista— era casi palpable el aire denso del despacho, el ave de fénix miraba expectante el duelo verbal.

—Sí, y usted un protector de un asesino. El al achuete de un adolecente y por si fuera poco un inepto más.— Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore se abrieron desmesuradamente no podía creer que las palabras que había escuchado eran de la misma persona que antes le mostraba un admiración casi irrevocable.

—Señorita Granger…— musitó indignado. Hermione sabía que nunca había tenido un comportamiento como ese, al menos no con el máximo representante de Hogwarts.

—Sabe una cosa, me ha hecho recordar que después de todo no es mala idea tener un asesino en el colegio, cualquier incidente estaría bajo sospecha, cualquier exabrupto sería su responsabilidad— Una especie de sonrisa cruzo el rostro tierno de la castaña. — ¿Y quién sabe que puede pasar con un asesino en un colegio repleto de niños victimas de una guerra sin sentido?—

—¿Qué ha pasado con usted? Usted que se indignaba con el comportamiento del señor Malfoy está llegando hablar como él, la persona que consideraba su enemigo.— Hermione podía sentir su corazón cabalgar en su pecho, como si su sangre corriera en ella a la velocidad de la luz.

—Aquí mi enemigo es el asesino de mis padres y las personas que lo encubrieron… Pero una cosa téngalo por seguro, Esta insolencia que usted comete contra mí no quedará impune.— Camino hasta la puerta, mientras volvía su mirada al director—Esto no ha terminado… va a saber de mi, se lo juro.

* * *

Comentario de Co-autora:

¿Qué les parece? Está historia me encanta, porque no es la típica Hermione víctima. No se preocupen por las demás historias que serán actualizadas en la semana.

Saludos,

DLila


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Aclaración: Esta historia ha sido traspasada desde la cuenta de Karlila con total uso de los derechos de publicación. La historia respeta la construcción de los personajes y los hechos ocurridos, más no implica que tenga derechos sobre los personajes de J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter como de ninguna de las escenarios ficticios que se plantean en los libros de la serie.**

**Story Details:** Hogwarts y Post—Hogwarts. Universo paralelo. El personaje de Hermione Granger es un poco más obscuro que el original a causa de la tragedia que ha sido víctima.

**Timeline:** Setiembre 1997 – Diciembre del 2017*

**Personajes Protagónicos: Hermione** Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott

**Summary: **Hermione busca venganza por la muerte de sus padres, quienes fueron asesinados por su ex novio. Draco buscara detener a Hermione, aunque eso suponga romper la única relación real que ha tenido en su vida. Theo solo vela por la infelicidad de Draco, aunque esto suponga la infelicidad de Hermione Granger.

**Rating: MA+/NC—17** Contenido sexual explicito en contexto, lenguaje ósese, etc.

* * *

**Ódiame**

**Capitulo 2 : Una razón para odiarte**

_**5 de enero de 1990, tres de la tarde, casa de los Granger.**_

_Su madre guisaba o más bien intentaba guisar un pollo. Hermione no podía hacer más que reírse. Su madre nunca había sido buena en la cocina, pero lo intentaba. Ella leía en la cocina mientras su madre preparaba la cena antes de que llegara su padre. Estaba leyendo el libro que su abuela le había regalado por su cumpleaños "101 platos fáciles de hacer…"_

—_No entiendo porque mi mamá te regalo ese libro— dijo la señora Granger mientras freía las cebollas, que parecían quemarse entre el aceite vegetal._

—_Seguramente porque no te lo pudo regalar a ti antes— rió traviesa buscando la mirada molesta de madre, pero no la encontró su mamá reía al igual que ella._

—_eso tiene sentido… nunca entendí como mi madre hacia sus guisos tan ricos sin usar un manual de por medio — encogió sus hombre mientras que con una mano acomodaba alguno de sus cabellos rubios como el sol._

—_Porque mi abuela tiene más de cincuenta años cocinando, por eso mamá y ya deberías de poner el pollo con las cebollas antes de que se te queme…— repuso con voz mandona_

—_Yo diría que tiene unos sesenta años cocinando… — murmuro risueña— recuerdo que tu abuelo siempre llegaba rápido a casa porque no podía comer en otro lugar que no fuera su casa—_

—_¿Y tu porque no aprendiste?— Preguntó en tono educado._

—_Porque… porque nunca me gusto el humo ni el fuego, pero ya me ves aquí , lo que uno hace por amor…— sonrió abiertamente_

—_Mami…— La voz de Hermione era aguda y tranquila_

—_Si... por amor a tu papá y a ti.. no cocinaré como mi mamá pero…— La mirada de la señora Granger se endulzaba en si misma._

—_Mamá— la voz de Hermione ya no era tan tranquila ni serena._

—_Pero lo intento, en serio que sí. Cada vez que salgo del consultorio pienso que puedo prepararles ..—_

—_¡Mamá se quema la cebolla!— grito mirando como el fuego salía sobre la sartén, como reflejo su madre apago de inmediato la cocina…_

—_Bueno… ratona ¿Te acuerdas cual era el teléfono del restaurante Francés que le gusta a tu papá?— pregunto aun con hollín en la cara._

* * *

**Ronald Weasley**

Ronald Weasley, el penúltimo de siete hermanos sin habilidad alguna más que el de meterse en problemas, eso siempre gracias a su mejor amigo y salvador del mundo: Harry Potter. Si bien tenía un buen sentido para comentarios sarcásticos y chistes improvisados, estos estaban casi obsoletos por esos días.

Ahora solo era una sombra menos colorada de lo que era tiempo atrás . La guerra lo había transformado en un monstro, en algo que no quería ni ver en el espejo. Había dado muerte a quienes no debía, había manchado sus manos, había matado el amor de la única persona a quien había amado en su corta vida.

Toda su familia estaba a salvo. Empezando por Bill y terminando con la pequeña Ginny. Todos vivos y cuerdos, pero él no. Él estaba muerto, muerto y encerrado en un cuerpo que ni siquiera le pertenecía por dignidad. Ahora era preso de lo que se le antojaba, porque ahora gozaba de fama, la que tanto había buscado, aunque ahora le valía lo mismo que no tenerla. Se tapo con su sábana blanca, estaba en su cuarto, en su cama echado tratando de dormir. No podía ni siquiera pensar en cerrar los ojos. Tomo aire, debía ser valiente y tratar de seguir en la escuela verla nuevamente sonriéndole a cualquiera menos a él, verle pelear todos menos con él, verla reprochando a todo el mundo con su mirada fija y su voz de mando , corrigiendo mañas señalando con el dedo índice como si fuera la mamá de medio colegio. Recordó solo como esa misma noche ella había recibido lo que había estado buscando en toda su vida académica, eso no fue lo dramático sino verle cogerle la mano a un mortifago como su vida dependiera de ello.

Hermione Granger ya no le quería, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Lo sabía porque él la había matado un poquito. Pero todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Harry, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota para caer en la trampa que le tendió Bellatrix.

**Hace cinco meses**

… _**Flash Back**_…

Camino lentamente por el pasillo oscuro de la mansión en la que antes Hermione había sido torturada. Caminaba con la confianza de tener la seguridad que terminaría de una vez con las amenazas que se tendían sobre su familia y sobre todo podría recuperar a su hermana, Ginny, quien se encontraba en algún celda dentro de esa mansión. Podía sentir sobre sus hombres la mirada de algunos mortifagos que miraban estupefactos su presencia. Si bien por esos días Lord Voldemort ya había muerto, todavía la presencia de los mortifagos era fuerte. Y es que una organización no necesariamente muere con el deceso de la cabeza.

Bellatrix, lo había llamado. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que la mujer estaba lista para la muerte y no necesariamente por su voluntad para seguir en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Si no porque la mujer estaba muriendo lentamente a causa de una enfermedad mágica: Espuelas de Scorbuto.

—He venido a ver a Bellatrix, vengo a negociar— dijo Ron mirando a un mago vestido completamente de negro. Quien le dejo pasar sin decir una palabra.

La habitación que ocupaba Bellatrix era la principal, unas cortinas de seda se recogían alrededor de una cama redonda justo al medio del salón, la decoración era tétrica. Colores negros en las paredes en las paredes y cuadros de castillos antiguos. En el fondo de se podía ver una vitrina con la túnica de Voldemort antes de su muerte a manos de su mejor amigo.

— Has venido comadreja, pensé que tendrías miedo a que te cortara los dedos de los pies, tal como lo hice con tu hermano Charlie, lástima que aprendiera a crecérselos… ¿en serio no tienes miedo que te mate en este instante?— pregunto interesada desde su cama. La habitación no estaba sola, al costado de la cama de la mortífaga estaban dos mujeres vestido de túnica rojas. No podía ver con claridad el rostro de la mortifago que le hablaba pero los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las ventanas superiores podía ver unas costras secas y de color amarillentas asomarse por la que debería ser la nariz de Bellatrix.

—No, he venido para recuperar a mi hermana. Sabes que el ministerio está por atraparte no tienes muchas alternativas. Si la liberas ahora seré benévolo contigo, no estarás en la zona de máxima seguridad de Azakaban.

—¿Ahora qué te crees payaso muggle? Si te he llamado es para darte a ti la oportunidad de salvar a tu hermanita del inmenso sueño bajo el que está expuesta y solo tienes una hora para salvarla

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tiene sentido que te pongas exigente, tienes todas las de perder…— La mirada del pelirrojo se volvía frenética de la impotencia, inquieta a sentirse acorralado.

—que quiero… podría pedirte la cabeza de Potter, tu amigo fiel o mejor dicho tu dueño… más pareces su perro fiel— tercio con burla la mujer mientras terminaba de toser agitadamente.

—Bueno si a mí me toca ese papel seguramente fue como el tuyo con Voldemort— respondió rápidamente

—¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! – el grito de la mujer se escuchaba como eco en la habitación— …Yo no te pediré a Potter no, el se daría cuenta fácilmente… Yo lo quiero es venganza... Vengarme de esa sangre sucia …si no fuera por ella no tendría esta enfermedad que me está matando… ella activo está enfermedad y yo activaré el peor de sus pesares— Su voz ondulante era dolorosa al oírla, Ronald pensó por un breve momento que todo era un gran error, el no debía de estar ahí.

—Por encima de mi cadáver— Los músculos de Ronald se tensaron la sola idea de perder a Hermione le espantaba, el nunca la mataría, primero se arrancaría la piel antes de tocarla, ella era única para él. Hermione Granger era la única persona que amaba de la manera más primitiva y sublime.

—Pero si solo quiero divertirme… no será nada físico contra ella… será algo más…. lindo….— Los labios de Bellatrix se podían ver casi azules secos, esa mujer no era nada de lo había sido con Voldemort en vida.

— Troxas, ve dale a la comadreja la poción— Un joven enclenque se acerco al pelirrojo entregándole una pequeña botella.

—No pienso tomarlo…

—Oh... si lo harás— dijo Bellatrix dulcemente tirando a los pies de pelirrojo lo que parecían cabellos pelirrojo – le iba a cortar los dedos a tu hermana, pero me acorde que ustedes ya se las ingeniaron para volverlos a crecer a pesar de ser maldiciones… una pena… y como su cabello era tan sedoso…. Mala envidia la mía se lo corte… Creo yo que me estoy volviendo muy puritana… te prometo que si tenemos una próxima ocasión te envío un ojo.— La piel se erizo con violencia, pensar que su hermana estuviera en las garras de mortifagos lo enervaba… no sabía muy bien porque solo él estaba ahí… Harry, todos en realidad le habían dicho que nunca, pero nunca fuera a una de las citas de la mortífaga por más que Ginny no apareciera, por más que no diera señales de vida y ya eran casi dos meses desde la última vez que la vio… Pero a él poco le importaba todo, era su pequeña hermanita, debía de hacer algo era su obligación

— Dime que es...

— ves… que lo tomaras... Bueno, es una poción para que yo pueda controlar tu lado animal… una especie de Imperius hecho poción solo que la responsabilidad es cincuenta, cincuenta. Tómala y te diré que harás…—

—no, no lo haré— repuso con convicción. Bellatrix soltó una carcajada estrepitosa que pareció asustar a todos en la habitación.

— Tenías razón Troxas esta comadreja no se tomará la poción si es que antes no ve a su hermana, ya sabes que hacer— Ron pudo ver como la mujer movía la mano, de pronto unas ventanas se abrieron de par en par, atrás de ellas estaba un vidrio oscuro casi negro aunque se podía ver la figura de una persona flotando en lo que parecía ser una piscina… Era Ginny, quien tenia un hechizo cabeza burbuja, lo que parecía estar dándole oxigeno suficiente como para respirar... Se acerco al vidrio para poder observarla mejor… si era ella atada con grilletes al fondo de la piscina — La escena era de miedo, sentía la respiración entrecortarse, las manos le sudaban…

— Tienes exactamente cincuenta minutos para salvarla…— dijo Bellatrix en lo que parecía una carcajada.

— Antes de tomármela dime qué quieres que haga…— Estaba decidido, abrió la botella y la miro con atención.

— oh… solo le darás una visita a tus futuros suegros… ellos te quieren tanto que las barreras desaparecerán…La vas a pasar estupendamente bien— Decía Bellatrix mientras que Ronald Weasley solo atinaba a beber esa pequeña botella.

…_**Fin del Flash Back**_…

* * *

**Despierta, es otro día**

Hermione sintió cuando Draco despertó, todavía tendrían tiempo para bañarse y tomar desayunos junto a él. Le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?— preguntó la castaña mientras el Slytherin se levantaba

— No ha estado mal, no he tenido pesadillas. Es la primera vez desde que… bueno desde la última vez— termino sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban tiernamente.

— que ingenioso— repuso buscando sus pantuflas con sus pies.— al menos ya no roncas…

— si te debo agradecer por la poción que hiciste para mí. Espero que ya me dejes dormir en mi propia cama— repuso surcando una sonrisa de medio lado

— Ya quisieras… Mira en vez de tratar de pavonearte de tu sonrisa de macho seductor… anda ve báñate que nos vemos en el desayuno.

— Justo de eso te quería hablar ayer, bueno antes de que me vinieras con tus reproches y chismes…

—¿Qué de tus hábitos de higiene personal?— respondió, mientras buscaba el espejo de su habitación y se hacia una cola.

—No, que nos vean juntos en el comedor... En general en el colegio, ya no somos los únicos en el colegio— la conversación se estaba volviendo más incomoda que la noche anterior.

— Draco, hemos hablado de esto antes empezar clases— repuso volviendo la mirada inquisidora hacia el rubio

— Si, pero las conversaciones son de dos y tu más bien parecías dar un monologo. Lo que te quiero decir es que no es sano ni para ti ni para mi que nos vean juntos. Los dos queremos estar lejos de los comentarios. Tu para hacer el plan que tiene en mente y yo para…

—Para que nadie te vincule conmigo, es eso ¿no?, me quieres decir que tu un hijo de mortifago dentro de una casa repleta de esos tiene que cuidar las apariencias

— No son las apariencias… es la vida Hermione, ya hemos hablado de esto

— A mi no me importa lo que esa sarta de traidores, lo digo por los Gryffindor, piensen. Me da exactamente lo mismo. Mis planes se van al diablo si es que no te tengo de mi lado Draco, tú eres lo único que tengo.

— Y tu lo mío sabelotodo, pero es mi vida, la tuya y la de mi madre. De por si saben que yo soy un traidor, solo que piensan que lo hice por egoísta… clásico en un Slytherin… Si se enteran que falte a mis principios por una Gryffindor como Ginny y que ahora estoy de amigos con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter…

— eso ya es otro tema— repuso con sequedad

— y yo sé que aunque lo quieras negar ahora te importa Potter. Ha sido tu amigo desde que yo he sido tu enemigo, bueno ese ejemplo ahora resulta un poco obsoleto. El niño que se meo hará lo imposible por separarnos si es que se entera que somos amigos.

— Ya lo sabe, yo se lo he dicho— respondió tratando de no ver la reacción de Draco

— ¿qué tu, qué?... Estas más rayada que Lovegood, como se pudo haber ocurrido Hermione… Sabes lo que ese idiota te puede hacer ahora, va a pensar que estas bajo un Imperius, hasta te puede pensar loca. Para nadie va ser creíble que así de buenas a primeras nos amistamos.

— claro, porque no fue así. Sabe lo justo y necesario…

— Hasta puede pensar que tenemos un romance o algo parecido y se lo contaría a Ginny y…

— Ah ya salió la nuez— dijo Hermione fuera de sus casillas

—¿Qué?— dijo sin entender

— Lo que a ti te molesta es que Ginny piense que tenemos algo los dos, o peor que tu estas de mi lado en todo este asunto de los Weasley y quedar mal ante ella. Porque tienes la esperanza que ella deje a Harry por ti. Pues bien. No somos amigos, no somos nada… — dijo dándole la espalda y buscando su toalla

— no, no se trata de eso. Yo…— La voz de Draco se ahogaba en su desesperación en su propia frustración. Hermione volteo rápidamente y le desafío con la mirada.

— En estos cinco meses que tenemos esta amistad, y en todos los seis años anteriores SIEMPRE he podido ver atreves de ti, por más desesperado que estés, por mas confundido que te encuentres, por más impredecible que resultes a veces, he podido leer tus actos y…

— Hermione. Lo he arriesgado todo por ella. Tienes que entenderme...— interrumpió Draco más nervioso que antes – No me resigno a perderla, me siento como un estúpido, me no siento yo. Buscando a alguien que no me quiere de la manera que yo. Tienes que saber de que hablo, por un demonio.

— Pues ya sientes lo que yo. Pero que te quede bien claro Draco Malfoy que aunque te quiera, aunque te haya salvado la vida y tú la mía nunca te perdonaría una traición, de ti no.

— no se trata de traición o no. ¿Por qué tratas de ver enemigos donde no los tienes? Te comportas como mi padre. Hermione olvídate de todo esta venganza, te va a matar.

— No es venganza es justicia… Bellatrix está muerta y no precisamente por mis manos...—algunas rebeldes salían de sus ojos— Y la familia que ocasiono todo esto esta camino libremente sin remordimiento alguno. La "mujer" que tú dices querer es la que por caprichos es responsable de la muerte de mis padres.

— Pues esa "mujer" es tan responsable como yo, y no dejaré que la lastimes— Hermione lo miro incrédula, como si de pronto él la hubiera insultado en toda la descendencia.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!— Hermione salió de su habitación y de tras de ella la siguió Draco.

—Hermione prométemelo, prométeme que no le harás daño

— Lo dije y lo repito, ¡vete a la mierda!— se zafó del brazo de Draco

—¡Hermione!— la volvió a sujetar y esta vez más fuerte

— ¿qué es lo quieres?— rompió en llanto— ¿que mi odio sea democrático?, ¿que también te odie a ti? Acaso no te importa que te repita cada vez que puedo que eres lo único que tengo…por favor Draco respóndeme ¿por tu "amor" a ella prefieres que yo te odie, para así sentir que no la traicionas a ella?

—Sí— musitó Draco ahogándose en lo que parecía ser su propio llanto, pero fue la bofetada que le dio la castaña lo que terminó por quebrarlo.

— eres un cobarde, que no sabe querer. Lo mismo que te hiso ella, me lo estás haciendo a mí. Y créeme Draco Malfoy que yo… yo te voy a odiar— Y fue así que la castaña salió con destino al baño.

No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, no sabía muy bien como en menos de diez minutos había destrozado algo que parecía para toda la vida. Ella le había abofeteado, como nadie se había dignado a hacerlo. Sí, seguramente se lo merecía. Como también se merecía ser odiado desde el comienzo.

El fue el causante principal de la muerte de los padres de Hermione. Sí, porque si él no se hubiera entregado a su padre el cabello de Ginny, con la que se fugó por casi dos meses, si tan solo no hubiera accedido al capricho de su padre. No vería ver sufrir a la única mujer que aparte de su madre parecía quererlo sin explicación alguna. Caminó desesperado. Eso era lo que él quería. No despertar los celos injustificados de Ginny, no quería que ella pensara que él era participe de la venganza de la castaña y por otro lado necesitaba sentirse odiado, si porque así mitigaría su consciencia. Se sentó ruidosamente sobre el sillón que estaba más cerca de él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su enemigo más entrañable: Theodore Nott

—Las cosas que se entera uno…— murmuró sonriendo— si me pides mi opinión te diría que esa chica estaba loca, mira que estar enamorado de ti. Theodore Nott había escuchado toda la conversación, traía una sonrisa socarrona, como si fuera un niño en navidad.

—Nott… — Draco estaba sorprendido, había olvidado por completo que compartía el hall con la escoria de Nott.

—Bueno no si tanto como enamorada…—volvió a sonreír— pero estoy seguro que ya no tendrás a alguien como ella en toda tu vida, aunque sea una sangre sucia tenía el estomago suficiente como para querer alguien como tú.

—no… no sabes nada, cállate— Murmuro torpemente

—Mira yo tratando de destruirte cuando tú eres tu principal enemigo, pero no te preocupes que yo seguiré siempre con mi propósito de hacer tu vida un poco más miserable. Y sabes mi principal aliado eres tú mismo— Se paró despacio – que agradable es cuando me alegras la mañana Malfoy…

—Ni una palabra a nadie, me oíste si no quieres que los informes de tu padre caigan en manos del ministerio

—No estás en posición para amenazarme…

—Oh, sí que lo estoy, porque esos informes están protegidos con hechizos tan fuertes que ni tu cabeza de empollón frustrado podría descubrir

—Di lo que quiera Malfoy, no vas a malograr está estupenda mañana y sabes – dijo caminado hacia la salida del Hall – sabes el dicho muggle que dice : Los enemigos de mis enemigos, mis amigos son , bueno lo empezare a usar…

* * *

**Theodore Nott**

Lunes en la mañana, primera clase del día y la come libros no aparecía. Quizás seguía llorando por los rincones por la pelea con Malfoy. Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que la clase había empezado. Miró nuevamente el reloj de la pared. No, eran ya cincuenta minutos. Clases de pociones con Slughorn. El curso que al igual que Aritmancia y Herbología debía compartir con Granger y Malfoy. Pero al parecer solo Malfoy estaba en clase, pero como si no estuviera. No había interrumpido ninguna de las intervenciones de Potter, ni se había burlado de los comentarios de Finnigan, algo sumamente raro en su enemigo. No esperaba que las clases en Hogwarts empezaran tan pronto después de la guerra, pero contra su pronóstico la vida en el mundo mágico siguió. Ciertamente el ambiente se había transformado… le resultaba extraño no poder encontrar con la mirada algunos de sus compañeros. Claro, porque o algunos estaban fugitivos de la justicia o estaban muertos o estaban en el piso psiquiátrico de San Mungo.

Esa mañana había empezado el día con la misma imagen con la que se fue a dormir, la imagen de Granger y Malfoy durmiendo como dos cachorritos. Al terminar de cambiarse y antes de partir al comedor, decidió sentarse unos minutos enfrente del fuego de la chimenea, cuando escucho la discusión de los dos. La primera conclusión que saco, era que Malfoy quería zafarse de Granger por algún motivo, era como si buscara pretextos para obtener el odio de Granger. Pero a medida que escuchaba la conversación lo entendió. Malfoy había descubierto que tenía consciencia, al parecer tenía algún sentimiento de culpa y sobre todo tenía una extraña fijación por Ginebra Weasley. La segunda conclusión fue que después de analizar la pequeña discusión mantenida con el despreciable de Draco esa mañana, le dejo en claro que Malfoy seguía teniendo la sartén por el mango. Aunque de alguna forma a ninguna familia le convenía la revelación de tamaña información. Los endemoniados papeles que relacionaban a su padre con las leyes anti sangre sucia, las pruebas que señalaban que había obtenido parte de su fortuna robando a magos de sangre mestiza... Y como olvidar todo los papeles que acusaban que su empresa hacia investigaciones de magia negra con implicaciones en la salud…que habían costado la vida de por lo menos de media centena de brujos. Si esos papeles llegaban a manos equivocadas sería el fin de su familia. La discusión que presenció le revelo una idea que no había contemplado… Si la sangre sucia se enteraba de todo lo que su familia hizo seguramente movería cielo y tierra para destruirlos, y vaya que la sangre sucia tenia poder… Y sobre todo odio, mal manejado, pero la energía existía

Pensándolo bien, la sangre sucia a pesar de tener rencillas con los Gryffindors era un héroe en la comunidad mágica, inclusive más importante que el mejor amigo de Potter, porque era ella el verdadero cerebro del grupo. Fue por eso que Bellatrix decido torturar a la joven en vez de a los otros. Porque sabía que si conseguía volverla loca Potter estaría perdido. Ni la misma Black podía intuir la fortaleza mental de la impura. Sonrió, ella parecía la clase de aleados que necesitaba para poder destruir a Malfoy. Pero… lo dudaba, porque si lo que había presenciado la noche anterior era verdadero, que lo era, ella parecía querer al traidor de Malfoy… y por más que ella tratara de odiar al idiota de Malfoy sabía que lo lograría fácilmente. Estaba casi seguro que la castaña no sabía odiar como decía. Una persona que odia simplemente lo hace… y lo sabrá él. Pero si la impura tenía intenciones de odiar a Malfoy él la ayudaría, tampoco le convenía que ella se enterase de la información que lo involucraba.

—Señor Nott, ¿me escucha?— era Slughorn quién le hablaba, se había quedado mirando la puerta a ver si la sangre sucia aparecía.

—Disculpe profesor— musito sabiendo que todas las miradas caían sobre él.

—Está disculpado, por favor júntese con la señorita Parkinson y preparen la poción, les queda una hora— dijo Slughorn, el profesor regordete siguió su camino hasta otra mesa en donde estaban unos Gryffindors que no podía reconocer.

Miro a su derecha y se topo con la mirada de desaprobación de Pansy. La mirada de la morocha era inquisidora, como solían ser sus miradas. A pesar que algunos las consideraban tonta en los menesteres escolares, Pansy Parkinson tenía la habilidad de poder sacar una radiografía a la personalidad y a la conducta de las personas, podía ver más allá de las acciones, lástima que utilizara esa habilidad para crear chismes de los más extraños pero. Por eso de cierto modo tenía miedo esas miradas suyas, porque seguro en su caza.

—No me mires así y pica las algas que no quiero que venga de nuevo Slug— murmuró incomodo

—Has estado toda la clase mirando entre la puerta y Malfoy. Ya dime ¿qué te pasa?— Pansy desvió la mirada. Tomo un puñado de algas para cortarlas, mientras que Theo tritura algunas uñas de dragón

—A mi nada...— Repuso intentando sonar casual

—¿Tiene que ver con la ausencia de la sangre sucia?— murmuro sardónicamente Pansy, Theo callo unos segundos.— Has debido de hacerle algo para que no venga… como ahora comparten todo el piso de los empollones de Hogwarts…

—No he sido yo— repuso en un murmullo— es una historia larga, terminamos la poción y te la cuento. Theo pudo ver la sonrisa de lado que tenía la muchacha

—Anda… dímelo ahora…— Fue justo en ese momento en el que hizo su aparición en el marco de la puerta delantera la castaña. Hermione Granger entró a la clase con total normalidad a la clase. Se acerco a Slughorn, quien parecía tener una cara de decepción en su rostro, la castaña le sonrió al regordete profesor y le entrego un libro. Slug sonrió ampliamente borrando por completo su expresión anterior, cogió el libro con una adoración casi inexplicable y le invito a sentarse con Blaise Zabinni, quien hasta ese momento estaba trabajando solo.

Ahora recién podía ver a la castaña con claridad, el aura que tenia le parecía tan familiar como extraña su aparición casi triunfal sobre la clase. Lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue que la vio guapa, como no se lo había planteado antes. Nunca lo analizo con anterioridad, pero viéndola caminar hacia la mesa de Zabinni le encendió algo en la cabeza, por primera vez su mente trato de describirla. De una cabellera castaña y ondulando, extrañamente amarrada por una liga en una cola. Sus ojos parecían no amilanarse a la luz, grandes y dorados. Raro… eran de ella, pero a la vez parecían perderse en sí mismos, esos ojos le parecían verlos vistos en otra persona... Su ropa parecía tratar de ocultar un cuerpo delgado aunque bien formado, lo intuyo cuando se detuvo a mirarle las piernas… ¿Por qué querría mirarle las piernas? Sacudió su cabeza. Recordó a Malfoy, volvió su cabeza hacia su enemigo, quien parecía observar la misma escena con suma atención. Hermione Granger empezaba a cortar unas algas e inmediatamente supo que tenía que volver a lo suyo.

—Debo de reconocer que la sangre sucia ha mejorado, algunos dicen que el odio hacia los Weasley la ha embellecido ¿No lo crees?— dijo riendo Pansy tratando de sacar a su amigo del trance en el que parecía estar sumido.

—No hables tonterías…— contesto volviendo a las uñas de dragón

—Es que la miras como si nunca la hubieras visto antes…— repuso con obviedad— algunos comentan que la sangre sucia hechizo a Ron Weasley, odia a los Weasley como no tienes idea

—Esta diferente, pensé que… ¿un momento odio a los Weasley, tú que sabes?— contesto viendo a su mejor amiga quien ahora, lo miraba de manera reprobatoria

—Claro que los odia, todo el mundo sabe que la sangre sucia de Granger les ha declarado la guerra a los hermanitos pelirrojos, resulta que los traidores a la sangre también son traidores con los impuros. ¿Es que no te acuerdas del chisme que azoto el año pasado?

—Pues no tengo idea que diantres estás hablando Pansy. Sé que Granger odia mucho últimamente pero no se dé que chisme me estás hablando.

—En ese caso te lo cuento si me dices que cual fue la razón para que mires a Draco y que tiene que ver con la empollona

—Olvídalo… Bueno— lo pensó nuevamente—… Creo que Malfoy y Granger tienen algo... o bueno tenían algo

—¡Que!— casi lo grito lo que provoco que media clase los mirara, pero de inmediato prosiguió la clase con la misma normalidad.

—No, no es algo sexual. Amistad, de la más nociva , la que es desinteresada— No sabía el porqué pera para él eso era como un pecado, el mismo se consideraba gente de fiar con sus amigos pero cuando no había algún interés en medio eso le resultaba algo tan… inexplicable.

—¿Cómo?— murmuro dejando de lado las algas reposando en el caldero con las otras hierbas que había sobre la mesa.

—Los he estado escuchando hablar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, lo cierto es que Malfoy se ha mostrado bastante vulnerable a lo que son sus… emocione, nunca lo había visto tan muggle como ayer y hoy día… Granger lo abraza, consolaba y bueno el parecía gustarle aunque… al parecer siente que siente extraño en todo eso, porque hoy le ha pedido que lo odie de nuevo. Porque él quiere a Ginebra Weasley y ella le odia— Repuso Theo todavía sin entender muy bien lo que narraba.— Ya ahora tu dime que tanto sabes de la muerte los padre de Granger que me he tenido que enterar escuchándolos discutir… — Sonrió algo travieso al ver la actitud estupefacta de Pansy, al parecer ella tampoco se podía imaginar a Malfoy en una relación desinteresada. De inmediato la morocha sacudió la cabeza y repuso

—¿Que no lo sabías? la noticia se expandió como pólvora antes de salir de vacaciones. La comadreja de Ronald Weasley mató a los padres de su novia, la sangre sucia… ya sabes… paso antes de que Bellatrix muriera. ¿Tu padre no te lo conto? Todos sabíamos que la sangre sucia en la batalla final le lanzó un hechizo a Bellatrix, la dejo desfigurada… le reactivo una enfermedad pasiva… hay no sé que cómo se llama... Bueno, el caso es que busco venganza y Bella hizo lo clásico, amenazó a Weasley con su hermana.— Pansy hablaba diez palabras por segundo, como una máquina muggle de replicar chismes.

—Yo no sabía que Bella tenía a Ginebra Weasley como prisionera...— repuso intrigado— es más recién me entero de todo… no lo sabía…

—No, es que Bellatrix no la tenía presa. No sé cómo se consiguió el cabello de la pecosa esa, hizo una poción multiusos que se la tomo uno de sus ayudantes…— sonrió al ver la cara de escepticismo de Theo..

—No me mires así, es la verdad… El idiota de Weasley tomo una de los placebos de Lestrange, el muy tonto pensó que tomaba una poción parecido al Imperius y hizo caso a las instrucciones de Bellatrix— Ahora era Pansy quien se reía por la cara sorprendida de Nott. Lo conocía desde que era niña y sabía que muy pocas cosas ocasionaban la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

—Es por eso que en la bienvenida Granger se fue a la mesa de los Hufflepuff…— dijo en voz alta, toda eso era información valiosa para él.

—este año será entretenido, porque algunos de los Gryffindors están divididos entre apoyar a los Weasley o no… Según me he enterado han hecho causa común para que no puedan procesar legalmente a ningún Weasley… no sé que opine Granger…— respiró hondo y prosiguió—…es extraño porque en el ministerio una amiga: Trinity Lotton, me dijo que Dumbledore había persuadido a la sangre sucia que no presentara cargos…

— En estos momentos Granger odia todo lo que tiene vida. No me extraña. Pero eso no explica su relación con Malfoy.— Theo se rascó la quijada con interés.

—Sí lo que dices es cierto y Malfoy y ella están peleados, entonces la sangre sucia está más sola que nunca.— Una sonrisa perfecta se formó en los labios de la morena.

—No lo creo todavía tiene el apoyo del ministerio, y para variar tiene un puesto esperándole en la comunidad mágica internacional…— repuso con obviedad.

—Si serás corto… yo no me refería a eso… está sola en otro sentido, Potter prefiere a las comadrejas, las comadrejas son las asesinas, sus amigos ya no lo son más… No sé, pero si estas pensando lo mismo que yo, podría ser una buena oportunidad para ponerla de nuestro lado…

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

Una y media de la tarde y ni rastros de sus pecas. Observó a las muchachas de sexto de Gryffindor mirarle entre una mezcla de desprecio y lascivia. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Era dependiente de su cabello rojo como el fuego, de su piel hecha seda, de sus manos traviesas. Era dependiente de ella. La vio acercarse despacio, mirando que nadie la siguiera. Sonrió de lado al verle de pie acostado en la pared del pasillo. Ella corrió rumbo al salón y él detrás de ella.

—Te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo— dijo Draco abrazando por la espalda a la pelirroja quien pareció sorprenderse de sobremanera, se alejo inmediatamente, como si hubiera recibo una descarga eléctrica —¿Por qué Ginny, por qué?— dijo después de observar por unos segundos a la muchacha, la mirada de Ginny se enterneció, relajo sus hombros y trato de sonreír. De pronto la pelirroja recupero la compostura inmediatamente, se alejo unos centímetros mirándole fijamente.

— quiero que sepas que te quiero— lo dijo decidida, pero alejándose más del rubio. Draco sentía que aquella conversación se repetía como un Dejavu –te he querido, siempre pensé que debíamos estar destinados…

— No me he arriesgado por nada Ginny, no desafié a medio mundo por nada… — interrumpió intuyendo a donde iba la conversación, mientras él caminaba en dirección a ella, ella retrocedía

— ¡Déjame terminar!— grito mirándole con insistencia. La pelirroja dejo electrizados sus cabellos de fuego— Yo también sacrifique cosas pensando que funcionaria... Pero

— ¿Qué sacrificaste? No Ginny, tú no has sacrificado nada por mí, siempre he tenido que ser yo. Porque soy del lado de los "malos", porque yo soy el que quiere más. Dime de una vez, que para eso es esta reunión…. ¡¿Te quedas conmigo o te quedas como estas en el mundo mágico?.

— Estas hablando tonterías… Yo te quise, y todavía guardo en un recuerdo los meses que pasamos juntos, pero se acabó— la firmeza de su voz era incuestionable.

— No se acabó… te escapaste, huiste cuando te enteraste que Bellatrix se murió… Porque tu familia ya estaba a salvo, porque Potter ya estaba libre

—¡No! Lo nuestro estuvo bien, la pasamos muy bien juntos en Francia pero…

—¿pero qué… Potter folla mejor?— Grito fuera de sí.

— ¿Eso quieres escuchar? Pues sí. Lo amo y de él nunca tendré dudas porque siempre le ame— sostuvo, acercándose más a él. Sus ojos destellaban luz. Y Draco lo vio, vio como Ginny relajaba el entrecejo, su cogía su cabello. Draco supo lo que diría, porque la conocía, una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago comenzó a descender. – Escucha Draco fuiste importante en mi vida. Pero te quiero fuera de ella, porque ya no te quiero y no quiero que Harry sienta miedos ni presiones…

— Dime una cosa— Ahora era él quien se alejaba de ella, tenía esa extraña idea rondándole la cabeza, rasco levemente su barbilla – ¿le contaste a Potter la verdad, le dijiste que nunca estuviste secuestrada por Bellatrix.?

Draco pudo escuchar el sonido de la saliva de Ginny atorarse en su garganta. Un silencio tétrico fue la respuesta más rápida.

—Y tú no le dirás a nadie… ¿sabes qué pensaría mi hermano? El pobre ha pasado por tanto dolor… él aun piensa que cometió un error..

—Eso fue porque tú le hiciste creer que estuviste con mortifagos, que Bellatrix te tenía y te liberó antes de que tratara de liberarte…

—Sí, pero… — los ojos de la pelirroja bailaron buscando una ventana— ¿un momento me estas tratando de amenazar? ¿me vas a obligar a mantener una relación contigo para que no se enteren que tuve algo contigo y por eso paso todo?

—Eres despreciable Ginny y yo pensaba que el egoísta era yo. No te preocupes no le diré a nadie — dijo alejándose de ella — La única que sabe toda la verdad es Granger… y no lo dirá, yo no se lo permitiré… porque yo sí te quise.

—… Yo….—La vio caminar en círculos con algo que parecía culpa rondándole en los ojos, hasta que se paró junto a él —… yo lo siento… pero no te quiero.

—Creo que nunca lo hiciste…— Draco se alejo de ella como si su respiración quemara

—Draco… si de verdad me quieres... si algún cariño puedes guardarme.. podrías tu...

—No sigas Ginebra Weasley, no. Sé lo que pedirás…

—Draco… ¿Tú crees que si tu hablaras con ella…?— pareció no escuchar lo último, comenzó a caminar en círculos

—El colmo me estas pidiendo favores… sinceramente guárdatelos. Hermione no ha dicho nada ni lo hará.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione nunca le gusto la forma en que los niños de su cuadra jugaban, les parecían hoscos hasta llegar a la brutalidad. Pero a pesar que odiara su forma de jugar siempre estaba con ellos. Porque al menos con ellos estaría segura de los enredos de las niñas. Nunca pasaba los recreos con las niñas, prefería estar en la biblioteca o cuando la profesora no le permitía estar ahí, con sus amigos que jugaban pelota. Si, era preferible bromear con ellos. ¿Por qué? Porque no existía drama entre ellos, las mentiras eran mínimas y nadie hablaba a las espaldas de nadie a menos que hubiera un campeonato de por medio. Debía de reconocer que algunas niñas también eran de confianza, pero eran muy pocas. Cuando dejo el colegio muggle lamentó mucho no seguir en contacto con ellos como lo solía tener.

Ahora comprendía que el "drama" no era cuestión de género sino más bien de personalidad. Ella siempre se considero racional, pero tras la muerte de sus padres la cordura cada día se le volvía más difícil de retener. Primero era la muerte de sus padres; luego la muerte simbólica de Ron y todos Weasley, el odio irracional que les guardaba; después el rechazo de los que consideraba amigos como Luna y Neville y para terminar el comportamiento de Draco.

Sabía que el drama y el dolor no acabarían. No, seguía Harry. Sabía que Harry era un Weasley más desde el momento que conoció a Ronald. Pero Harry era harina de otro costal, era su mejor amigo. Harry nunca le entendería, por más que hubiera perdido sus padre, por más buen amigo que sea, no la entendería. Y por eso lo disculpaba. Total él también estaba siendo engañado.

Es por eso que cuando encontró a Draco casi muerto en el callejón Diagon, cuando formo su "amistad", pensó que quizás el sería su apoyo, su bastión. Pero ahí estaba ella sin su bastión y sin Harry. Si bien no le había declarado la guerra al gran Harry Potter era de cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba estallara.

Habían pasado solo horas después de la pelea con Draco, cuando vio a Theodore Nott por primera vez mirarle con una especie de fascinación. Simuló no mirarle pero la mirada juguetona de su compañero de Hall era… ¿cómo decirlo?... perturbadoramente cómoda. Draco le había dicho semanas antes de empezar las clases, cuando todavía dormían juntos abrazados en la biblioteca (o más bien ella solo lo abrazaba…) _—"Nunca Mione, nunca confíes en un Nott son de la misma calaña que los Malfoy"_— recordó como ella reía acurrucada en el pecho del rubio _—"Es en serio Mione, los Nott odian a los Malfoy, y créeme que es reciproco… tanto que si pudiéramos nos mataríamos a puño limpio … nunca lo hemos intentado porque lamentablemente dependemos unos de otros"_— le había dicho. Estar en el pecho de Draco siempre le calmaba toda animadversión o toda sed de venganza… es por ello que no pregunto más… Era tan raro encontrar paz en el abrazo de un Malfoy, pero había aprendido que pesar demasiado solo lastimaba, si estar abrazada a él le hacía bien, pues estaría así aunque

Fue en la clase de Slug cuando sentía su mirada tocarle la nuca. Eran ya dos días que el Slytherin la buscaba con la mirada. Lo sabía, él la quería para su propia venganza era más que seguro, no sabía cómo pero Nott seguramente se había enterado de su especie de enemistad con Malfoy… y trataba de acercársele para ofrecerle su "compañerismo"… típico. La buscaría para serle la vida miserable a Malfoy. Podría apostar que así era… y si ella estuviera realmente interesada en hacerle algo a Draco lo haría, pero simplemente no podía.

Apenas Draco le pidió su enemistad de vuelta, apenas su Draco, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada compungida le pidió tamaño requerimiento, ella simplemente murió un poquito más. Porque eso significaba que debería odiar al único lugar donde podía dormir cómoda, que debería odiar con la misma fuerza a quien considero su motor de energía. Y no, por más que trato de conciliar el llanto esas dos horas que estuvo llorando en el baño no puedo, por eso solo tuvo que volver a su plan B.

Su plan B consistía en una poción inyectable llamada: Poción restringente Nott, o conocida en el callejón Knockturn como "la poción del dementor". Una poción tan complicada que se había dejado de circular por más de dieciséis años.

El efecto era simple, controlaba las emociones, hace a las personas más frías casi como carentes de alma y compasión. Y como cada invento con el nombre de un sangre pura en el tenía un efecto secundario...la muerte lenta y prolongada, si es que su consumo era constante. Era un riesgo que tenía que pagar para poder controlar todo el dolor y el rechazo que vivía día tras día en el castillo.

Ella hubiera preferido mil veces el Plan A: el pecho de Draco Malfoy, pero el plan B, era el único que tenía y no tenía más vuelta que darle. Ya tenía casi una semana con el Plan B, y podía sentir los estragos en su piel, en su rostro y en su vida. Vivir inyectándose esa opción era un castigo, un costo que debía pagar para conseguir justicia, una droga que le estaba dando cordura a su vida. Pero por más que tenía el dolor anulado en las mañanas a la hora de dormir la poción se desvanecía y de pronto sentía el dolor de sopetón… Dolor, solo eso dolor.

Esa semana estaba decidida a jugar un poco con el panorama que tenía. Sabía que Nott le miraba insistentemente, indeciso de preguntar por ayuda…. Por recomendación una chica de quinto de Slytherin, quien recientemente había conocido en la biblioteca, había decidió subirse un poco la falda, afeitarse las piernas y usar las medias un poco más abajo.

Sí, puede sonar infantil y hasta cliché. Pero sabía que toda impresión se basa en la visión , cambiar un poco le beneficiaría para obtener aliados competentes en las otras casas. Con un pequeño cambio en el exterior y ya tenía tres aliados en Slytherin siendo el más importante: Puncey Junior, de tercero, con una mente fría y sobre todo con un padre en el departamento de educación del ministerio de magia.

Theodore Nott, en sus planes no estaba utilizarlo, no. Porque aunque estuviese con la poción corriendo por sus sangre, quería a Draco y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño ni siquiera ella misma. A pesar de eso… Nott tenía algo, quizás su presencia… o simplemente el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a ella persiguiéndole con la mirada…quizás le gustaba sentirse acosada. Quizás sea el efecto de aquella rara poción, pero lejos de sentirse fastidiada, le gustaba.

Ahora, ella estaba ahí, en medio del gran salón, cuando sintió la presencia de él. No, no era ni Draco ni Nott ni siquiera Harry. El hombre que solo después de su padre había sido el más importante. Miro alrededor de las mesas, no había casi nadie, todos se encontraban viendo el primer partido de la temporada: Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. De repente sintió miedo, a pesar de tener a la poción funcionando en sus venas, lo sintió. Tener a un asesino delante no era tarea fácil.

—Hermione…— era como un susurro lanzado al viento, una especie de estaca cruzarle por el corazón— Hermione…— volvió a decir pero mucho más cerca, a unos pasos de ella. Hermione se paró de su asiento dejando el aperitivo que antes había estado comiendo, con intensiones de irse.

—quiero hablar contigo…— después del miedo sintió ira… una ira descomunal, no volteo a verlo para poder sentir sus ojos azules en su espalda

— yo no— busco sus cosas de prisa, no queriendo ver su rostro, hasta que sintió sus manos sobre su hombro. Sentir el frio de la poción acumulársele en la zona en que el asesino la había tocado era insoportable. – Suéltame antes que te mate— repuso con una tranquilidad.

— Sí, dime más de eso…Hermione, grítame, dime que me odias a mi…— Ronald estaba loco, venir a pedirle cosas que por su puesto ya tenía, se quedo callada sin entender bien lo que le pedía – No me has gritado a mí, ni siquiera a tratado de buscarme para lanzarme algún hechizo o algo… estamos en el mismo colegio, y no hemos cruzado miradas. Yo necesito saber de ti.

— has matado a mis padre Ronald Weasley ya habrá alguna forma de hacer justicia, yo me encargare— sintió como la poción cobraba fuerza en su cuerpo, como le oprimía el pecho rechazando cualquier asomo de ira o frustración. Ron la volteo, sin importarle que ella fuera más ágil o poderosa. Y por fin ella lo vio. Estaba hecho un desastre, desalineado, con el cabello revuelto y con grandes ojeras adornando sus ojos

—Dime que me odias con furia— las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con violencia

— Te odio – repuso monótona.

—¡No! Dilo con fuerza, como cuando peleábamos en la sala común… no lo digas con indiferencia— Podía ver como unas gruesas lágrimas se escaban de sus ojos azules.

— sinceramente no se ha donde quieres llegar Weasley… sabes de sobra que te odio y por si te preocupa, no me he olvidado de hacer justicia— repuso fría, pálida sin moverse de su lugar. Con la luz en contra suya formándose una sombra entre los dos.

—¿Eso quieres?— la movió por los hombros, llorando como un niño— Yo… puedo hacer justicia por ti, yo me entregare al ministerio... si lo quieres no parare hasta que me den el beso del dementor... en serio… solo quiero algo...

—no me hagas reír, sinceramente no estoy para esto— se quito de los brazos del pelirrojo quien la persiguió por la mesa.

— ¡Hermione! Hasta me sometería a los cruxiatus mil veces… solo quiero...

— ¿Qué quieres?— grito con frialdad aunque con un poco más de frustración.

— que me perdones...— terminó con los ojos vidriosos.

— déjame ver si te he entendido, ¿la única manera de que consiga justicia es perdonándote?— Hermione volvió a verlo escéptica. Lo miro de pies a cabeza como si huera perdido el poco cerebro que decía tener.

— Sí, dime que me perdonas y sobre todo que me odias con locura y te juro que me entrego…

—Escúchame bien Ronald Weasley…— respondió en tono suave y hasta cortes—… yo nunca te voy a perdonar. Te odio eso nunca lo dudes, pero nunca te perdonaré todo lo que has hecho en nombre de tu familia te lo cobraré tarde o temprano. Tras eso se fue rauda y veloz rumbo al único lugar que aún le traía paz, la biblioteca.

* * *

**Theodore Nott**

De pronto sentía que la sangre se le iba a la entrepierna, azorado miraba a todos en la biblioteca tratando que nadie lo viera. Esos problemas suyos desparecerían si tan solo pudiera dejar la faena a su mano derecha. Pero no, en primer lugar porque el dolor era increíblemente placentero. si tan solo pudiera tocar a su "amigo"… El único problema es que su "amigo" parecía estar interesado en las piernas de Granger. No sabía cómo llegado a ese punto, ni siquiera le hablaba. Pero verla pasearse fría y cortante, verla indiferente a Malfoy era placentero. Granger se estaba convirtiendo en una joya.

La sangre sucia era guapa, jodidamente guapa, ya lo podía admitir. Todos en Slytherin comentaban el tremendo cambio de personalidad de Granger. "_Has visto como ha conjurado a Seamus por decir que los Weasley tenían motivos…" "La has visto en pasear con esa faldita… creo que se la subió…" "Tiene una mirada fría que te atraviesa dos"_. Era cierto, había pasado más de una semana y Granger había dado la sorpresa no hablando más de lo necesario con los Gryffindors. Ahora la tenía frente a él revisando unos libros ensimismados. Cruzo las piernas hacia su dirección permitiéndole ver por un momento sus muslos. El dolor en la entrepierna se hacía más intenso, el calor, sus piernas y la manera como mordía su pluma no ayudaban en nada.

Seguramente ella le ponía así porque no había follado con nadie desde que entró a Hogwarts, quizás ya era tiempo de tirarse a alguna chica de las mazmorras. Seguramente ellas estarían más que dispuestas, pero claro. Esas chiquillas no tenían la clase ni inteligencia que tenía la sangre sucia. Granger… —Granger…— suspiró en un gemido sin ni siquiera percatarse de su voz necesitada y rasposa.

Una semana y no podía hablarle, tenía que hacerlo… hasta ahora no había mostrado signos de su venganza _—"quizás porque no sabe como"_— pensó todavía con dolor en su entrepierna. Granger estaba colada por su mejor enemigo y eso limitaba su plan de acción… quizás y pudiera utilizar eso a su favor. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro — "Parkinson tiene razón… Granger está sola y lo sabe… es buena ocasión para hacer mi entrada"— se rasco la quijada, aún pudiendo sentir la tremenda erección entre sus piernas. ¿Pero cómo se le podía acercar?

De repente vio algo que no le gusto, no le gusto nada. La castaña había visto su reloj de pulsera, había tomado su bolso y saco de él una cartuchera roja, y otro objeto una botella. Al ver esa botella su erección desapareció por arte de magia. Esa era una poción restringente... Las conocía porque esa era una poción Nott. De pronto todo tenía un poquito de sentido.

Se paró de su asiento sabiendo que su "amigo" ya estaba descansando. Y camino en dirección hacia ella con las pisadas decididas y la mirada fruncida.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

Eran ya diez días que no le dedicaba ninguna mirada. Pensaba que quizás su odio sería mucho más despectivo. Diez días sin decirse una sola palabra, ni una mirada cómplice, nada. sintió el frio correr por su espalda a pesar de arropado en su cama. Se abrazó más a sí mismo. Tenía frio, si no se hubieran peleado seguramente podrían dormir juntos, como solían hacerlo después del incidente del callejón Diagon. Sonrió tontamente. Hasta para él esa situación era extraña. Nadie le creería que él pasaba las noches con Granger durmiendo abrazados sin ninguna perversión de por medio. Le gustaba dormir con ella porque tenía la extraña costumbre a abrazar a todo lo que estuviera delante de ella, le caería bien sus abrazos neuróticos en esa noche tan fría de septiembre, raro, el clima estaba de locos.

No, eso ya era cuento pasado, nada de abrazos ni de caricias al rostro ni de bromas noctambulas. Él había tomado una decisión estar alejado de ella, en primer lugar por Ginny. Aunque esa bruja no lo quisiera y anduviese con Potter, seguía siendo la fuerza que lo mantenía en pie, el motivo por el cual dejo a los mortifagos, y sobre todo la razón por la cual él había sentido por primera vez el amor.

Hermione tenía el corazón envenenado de dolor y sed venganza, sabía que ella no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quisiera. Pataleó dentro de la cama. Todo estaría bien… si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Dumbledore. ¿A quién se le ocurre traer a la comadreja, chupa medias de Potter? Si el vejete no hubiera invitado a la comadreja asesina, el quizás estuviera con Hermione tratando de apoyarla en su duelo.

Necesitaba a Hermione, la necesitaba. Necesitaba contarle como Ginny no le quería. Seguramente nunca lo hiso, pero él sentía cosas indescriptibles por ese ser insensible... Era en eso momentos como estos en donde Hermione lo solucionaba todo con su fina voz. Hermione… Necesitaba sus besos en las mejillas, y la forma tan suya de regañarle. Necesitaba escuchar su voz en dirección a su rostro. Sacarla de sus casillas… necesitaba sobretodo sus abrazos de koala abandonado…

Se sentó en su cama, "Hermione…" también estaba preocupado por ella. Se le podía encontrar siempre en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida, conversando con algunas chicas de Ravenclaw o leyendo como una loca empedernida de conocimiento.

Ella estaba cambiando ahora se le veía más pálida que antes, seguramente porque evitaba la hora de la comida para no verse con ninguno de los Weasley. pero cierto era que desde hacía unos días ya ni siquiera la veía después de clases, se desaparecía como arte de magia, claro bien pudo haber sido eso magia… suspiró, caminó rumbo a la puerta del hall de premios anuales, sin prisa, tenía que ir al baño. Con el cabello desordenado aun y con unos cuantos bostezos alternados vio cruzar a un furibundo Theodore pateando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Lo había visto así antes, frecuentemente después de terminar sus peleas que por eso días habían disminuido, detrás de él estaba Hermione mirando al piso, tenía sus mejillas rojas. Ya no estaba pálida como la había visto antes, tenía un mejor semblante.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento— vio como Hermione afinaba su voz y comenzaba a ahogarse.

—Nadie se merece un final así, ni un mago, ni siquiera una impura como tú— repuso un colérico Theo, todavía pateando el sillón del hall.

—Yo… lo siento... he sido una inconsciente… lo siento— Hermione Granger ¿disculpándose? Draco no lo podía creer, ella no se doblegaría a cualquier hijo de vecino, y menos a Theodore Nott, que diablos había hecho Hermione para tener a Nott fuera de sus casillas. Y lo peor ¿por qué tenía que disculparse?

—No dejaré que vuelva a pasar nunca— Nott sujeto la mano de Hermione con violencia, Hermione lloraba a en silencio. Draco estaba a punto de salir del rincón en el que se encontraba, cuando vio a Nott beber de sus lagrima, si Nott estaba besando las lagrimas que la castaña dejaba caer sobre su rostro. —Si quieres morir mejor utiliza un Avada kedavra o una sarta de Cruxios hasta la muerte, pero nunca, nunca un poción restringente ¿Me escuchaste?— Apenas y podía escucharle, su voz era casi un susurro.

—¿Por qué no quieres una muerte en tu consciencia?— respondió con algo de ira la castaña, Nott la acerco hacia su cuerpo más de lo que podía tolerar. Algo muy raro estaba pasando y exigía una explicación.

—Sí, y menos la tuya— Y entonces lo que vio lo desconcertó Hermione Granger estaba besando a Theodore Nott con ira. Nott pareció sorprendido por un momento pero al cavo de unos segundos de tener a la castaña mordiéndole los labios optó por besarla. La cargo, ella abrazaba con sus piernas el torso de Nott. Theo la empujo a la pared, mientras trataba de quitarle la blusa. Todo era demasiado bizarro. Solo habían pasado diez días, diez. Nada podía cambiar tan rápido.

—A mi cuarto…— respondió Hermione jadeante. Quizás tenía poco tiempo de tener una amistad con la castaña pero en todo es tiempo jamás le escucho tan provocativa como en ese momento.

—No, a mi habitación todavía te hace falta otro poco de mandrágora— Dijo con dificultad mientras era atacado por los labios de Granger besando su cuello.

Quizás lo que estaban viendo sus ojos no era real. Se pellizco el brazo y sintió dolor. Dolor, pero no más del que sentía adentro suyo. Era como sentir que todos sus órganos trataran de escapar por su boca. Estático, frio, al punto de considerarse momia. Vio como la pareja se entraban a la habitación sorteándose besos desesperados en donde cayeran sus bocas. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Busco su varita, en el pantalón trasero de su pijama y corrió hasta ellos.

* * *

**Co-Autora**

El capitulo ha quedado algo largo. Espero sea de su agrado.

¿Algún comentario?

Saludos,

**Dlila**


End file.
